Charles' Desk
by snarryself
Summary: Never leave Logan and Kurt alone in Charles's office... a one-shot that might turn into more... Slash! M for a reason!


All or most of my Logurt one shots will be posted here, so follow the story!

I don't own :( If i did, it wouldn't be for kids. ;)

I might also but some KelekxTwins... If you haven't read "Before I Leave Again" you might want to... to know who _They_ are... Anyway... This came out of a conversation with Teobaldi... **_*Giggle*_**

If you are wondering why i'm doing this instead of updating B.I.L.A., well... I don't know... this just needed to get out... :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Charles' Desk.<span>**

_"L-Logan hold on... I just have talk to Charles about s-some... Some classes..."_** Kurt ported to Charles' office, Logan still attacking his neck.****  
><strong>_"Don't want to."_** replied Logan stubbornly.****  
><strong>_"Hold on for a minute... then... Then we can go to our... Our... Our..."_** replied Kurt, trying to untangle himself from his lover's arms, to no avail and finally giving up when Logan found the spot near his collarbone that made him turn to jelly. Letting out a loud moan of approval escapes his lips before Logan turned him around and claimed them.  
>The kiss was forceful and sloppy with need that became obvious when Logan thrust his hard-on against Kurt's, making him gasped at the much needed contact.<strong>

**Somewhere in the back of his mind Kurt knew that he was forgetting about something, but whatever it was, was quickly elapsed when he felt Logan's hand stroking his large, erect member.  
>The contact sending a wave of pleasure as he trusted into Logan's hand wantonly then turning himself around so that he could feel his lover's body tower over his.<strong>

**Kurt felt the heat building up inside of him, Every thrust of his hips into Logan's hand bringing him a little closer to his much needed liberation.  
>It didn't take more than a couple of strokes to make the hot, pearly cum to stream out.<br>Kurt leaned himself on the desk in front of him to steady himself.  
>White streaks of cum ran down its front, while some pooled on the desk top.<strong>

**Logan didn't let Kurt come down from his orgasm produced high before he started to tease his tight opening, using Kurt's own cum as a lubricant.  
>It wasn't long before he had the younger mutant moaning and asking for more, his hips thrusting themselves back into his fingers, looking for that special bundle of nerves.<br>Silently removing his fingers, Logan reached for his untouched, hard member, the lack of attention making it almost painful, it's tip wet with pre-cum; and positioned it at his lover's entrance.  
>Enjoying the shiver that passed through the man below him, Logan sheathed himself completely into his lover in one swift motion, sticking his prostate head on.<strong>

**Kurt Knew that he couldn't last much longer, every thrust was deep, strong and purposeful, never missing his prostate, sending wave after wave of pleasure into him.  
>But by the desperate, almost frantic rhythm of his lover, Kurt also knew that Logan didn't have much time either.<br>****True to his predictions, Logan came deep inside of Kurt. The hit liquid relishing multiple waves of pleasure as he too reached his orgasm,  
>that again, was meet with the front and top side of Charles' desk.<strong>

**Kurt opened his eyes and looked down at the white viscous liquid on top of the dark mahogany desk.  
>It took him a minute to really registering what he was seeing.<br>But when he did he immediately jumped back only to have Logan's member bury itself deeper into him.  
>In his sudden moment of panic, Kurt had completely forgotten that Logan was still inside of him.<br>The movement not only cause Logan's limp member to come back to life in an instant, but also his own.****  
><strong>_  
>"Ready for round three already?"<em>** growled Logan into Kurt's ear, rapidly pulling out almost all of the way and the slowly pushing in. The sensation sending shivers all over Kurt's body.****  
><strong>_"We... We can't..."_** panted Kurt, trying to suppress a moan and failing miserably.****  
><strong>_"Yes we can..."_** purred Logan, pulling out briefly to turn his lover around to look at his face. The sudden emptiness making Kurt groan in frustration.****  
><strong>_"See.. you seem just fine with it..."_** continued Logan as he slowly reentered his lover, never breaking eye contact until Kurt closed his eyes.  
>Logan sat Kurt on the desk, the pants around his (Kurt's) ankles falling off, waiting no time in wrapping his legs around Logan, pulling him closer as their lips meet.<br>It didn't take long for their over-sensitive bodies to reach another orgasm. This one mush tamer than the others. But in the end it left them drain and out of breath.****  
><strong>_"Stop... Desk... Charles'... No... More..."_** Kurt panted between breaths.****  
><strong>_"Please... Don't stop on my account."_** both men froze at the voice, to scare to look at the direction of the door, instead,  
>they looked at each other, both with the 'dear at the headlights' look,<br>but it didn't take long for Kurt to understand what his lover was silently asking for because soon all that Charles could see was dark smoke….. and a soiled desk...**

-o-o-o-o-

**Somewhere in Kurt's room...****  
><strong>_"we are so dead..."_

* * *

><p>Please Review... And if you have an idea for a story send me a PM and I'll see if i can do it!<p> 


End file.
